Holy Roman Empire/Early CtW
CtW guide Like so many factions in Europe, the Germans start off the game bordered by enemies...the French and the Burgundians guard the highlands to your west, while directly north the Danes host their vikings, and to the east rule the Magyar and Poles. To the south, however, lie the Alps, an inhospitable chain of mountains stretching from central France to Austria and dotted by the redoubts of robber barons who menace the passes, while most of Germany has been devastated by the raids of Magyar tribesmen. The only good news about this is that you start the game allied with the Italian city-state of Venice, so an expansion southward to take advantage of Venice's help might be good, and you might be able to share in the spoils yourself. Additionally, your proximity to Italia also means you are in a better position of performing the "Romzug" in Italy and the Crusade to Jerusalem that you will need to end the game once your sphere of influence is conquered at last. However, such moves might bring the wrath of the Venetians, the Hungarians and the French on your head, so you might want to think carefully about where and when you go. Consolidating your position will be of utmost importance; if you can reclaim the four German territories of Swabia, Tyrol, Bavaria and Transjurana from their Hungarian occupiers before the end of the Dark Age, you will receive a fortification bonus of +2 to all territories you control. To the west towards Denmark and France, there are many supply centres within the old Carlovingian empire. It would be advisable for you to capture these supply centres in order to create a massive army. However, bear in mind that the other factions will be looking on, and so you would be well advised to be wary. Denmark and Burgundy may prove to be good partners; the French may be less so especially since they covet the western and southern parts of your sphere of influence. Bohemia remains a tempting target: it's situated close by and like most of Sclavonia and Danubia it is rich with opportunities. Equally, Eastern Europe is also littered with plenty of rare resources: the mountains of the Tyrol contain copper, and Moravia sports silver mines. It would be wise for you to seize these resource-rich areas before the Magyars or Poles seize them. Thus, the German player is faced with a decision: expand into northern Italy, or go the same way as the Teutonic Knights did, by expanding into Eastern Europe? Italy is a highly profitable area with a variety of rare resources and highly sought after supply centres, as well as the holy city of Rome which if upgraded will allow for a stream of tribute. Yet, Eastern Europe is easily penetrable, especially if you can grab more land before the Poles and Hungarians do. Ultimately, however, you will eventually have to come to blows with your neighbours over the question of Italy and Lorraine. 100px|center|link=Rise of Chivalry campaign CtW Objectives *Accumulate 1,000 tribute and conquer your sphere of influence, as well as the following: Latium and Jerusalem *Capture Jerusalem to gain the support of other Catholic nations *Acquire the following territories before the Castle Age for a +2 fortification bonus to all your regions: **Transjurania **Bavaria **Swabia **Tyrol Initial startup *Territories: Lower Saxony (capital, level 3) *Allies: Venice, Poland Sphere of Influence *Germany, being **Nordmark and Upper Saxony **Holstein **Vrieslan **Lower Saxony **Lorraine **Transjurania **Vlaanderen **Bavaria **Swabia **Helvetia **Carinthia **Tyrol *Sclavonia and Danubia **Kurzeme **Bohemia **Pomerania *Italia **Venetia **Lombardy **Romagna **Liguria **Latium Category:CtW